Zapped
by JessandKay
Summary: its about these two girls who build a ray gun and one gets Zapped and ends up in Star Wars 1 in exchange of three unlikely people of the story line..Warning light cussing in later chapters.. i own the other acc. this was posted on
1. 1: Always use safety!

**This story was co written by KayxXxSeso-chan writing as yukiko**

This is only my second fanfic and her first so mistakes are not our fault! Disclamer: while the star wars movies might be sitting right in front of me…I don't own the rights to them, no offence meant to George Lucas he is AWESOME, Kay: I would rather have Qui-gon than Obi though…btw I am not a Padme hater but we needed some one for Yukiko to fight with and cat fights are all ways fun ^_^

**-Miranda-**

So here I am in my secret basement that I found three years ago. In this hidden room is a lab. My best friend and I are the only ones who know about it. I'm fourteen and my name is Miranda; I have curly, long, fiery red hair that comes just past my shoulders. My best friend's name is Yukiko and she is fifteen with long straight maroon hair. I'm more of the shy type despite my overwhelming height. I'm really tall and I look strong, but truth is I wouldn't hurt a fly. Still even with our good qualities our classmates shunned us. But enough about us, Yukiko and I were in the lab, she was typing and I was using pieces on a toaster and a water gun to make a ray gun. I put the last bolt in and turned around pretending to shoot her, she held up Star Wars one and "blocked" the shot, then my finger slipped and a bright flash erupted from the gun at Yukiko. The next thing I know standing in her place were two men and a boy. I couldn't see the second man, who was the shorter of the two, because he was behind the first; they all looked as confused as I was." Where are we young lady?" asked the tall man. He had long brown hair pulled up in a half-ponytail and kindly bright blue eyes, and the boy was so cute! He had big, bouncy, blonde hair and huge blue eyes. He was the kind of kid you would want to have as a little brother, nothing like the little demon I have. The second man stepped out from behind the first, he had red eyes and red and black striped skin… I screamed and ran up and hugged him. "Get this evil Thing off of me!" he yelled to the other. "You will get off of him "he said waving his hand in my face. As I (unwillingly) got off of Darth Maul I recognized the other as Qui-gon Jinn.

**-Yukiko-**

Yukiko blinked, opening her eyes seeing…. Jar-Jar, Obi-wan (he's a teen), and…. Queen Amidala! "Whose are yousa?" Jar-jar asked. "Yukiko…" the navy eyed girl replied softly holding her head as she stood up. "How did you get here?" Amidala demanded glaring at the maroon haired teen. "My friend was playing with one of our latest projects and forgot to put the safety on." Yukiko said passively, to not show that Padme was pissing her off. Looking around, she was in a ship from what she could tell so far. "So did I appear in here or some were else out side of this ship?" the teen asked boredom lingering in her voice looking at Obi-wan for the answer. "Close, you appeared outside the ship as we were entering." Obi-wan explained. Yukiko nodded solemnly understanding, putting pieces of the confused jumbled puzzle together that was once the time-line of the movie. She reminded her self to throw something at Miranda once she got back….if she ever got back. "Uh!" Padme said stomping off some were. "Did I miss something?" Yukiko asked coming out of her thoughts. "She was just saying how disrespectable it is to lie to a Queen." Ob-wan said sighed, following the pissed off queen. Yukiko glared at the spot were Padme once stood. "Don't besa so mad at Lady Padme, shesa jus confused." Jar-jar said, smiling. Yukiko couldn't help but to smile, she had always said Jar-jar was one of her favorite characters just because he'd be an awesome friend and brother, speaking of which, sometimes when she was being silly Miranda reminded Yukiko of Jar-jar. "Mesa gives yousa a tour, yes? Jar-jar asked excitedly. "Sure…" Yukiko said smiling pushing her annoyance of Padme to the back of her mind for the moment.

_**Authors Notes-**_

Ok and we have the second chapter up but….we refuse too post it _**until we have at least five reviews.**_


	2. 2:Peeping Toms Shall be Punished

A/N: This chappy is dedicated to Darth Fang, who told us to get our asses in gear. We owe you much! These next few updates will be general interactions between the characters, to further develop the character relationships and such. ON TO THE CHAPTER!

So far Yukiko felt nothing but a huge headache coming on since a few days before when she "transported" to this ship, naturally she and Padme didn't get along considering they were both female and now sharing a room. She did not know what possessed the people on the ship to think this was an "ok" idea. Now changed out of her old cloths, which she had yet to see again, and no one was answering her as to what they had done with them, she was wearing one of the "princesses" outfits. It wasn't that bad though, a rather simple dress that looked like a female version of the brown robes from a couple of the guys in the movie except it was white with a black sash. God, she hated this movie… Sitting in their "room" she was rather bored she wanted to explore; however, she was trying to figure out how the heck to get back home… And part of her just didn't want to see anyone, sure Jar-Jar had given her a tour the other day, yet she felt like she could see more "fun" things that this ship could do if she didn't have someone watching her…

Getting up, she slipped on the white sandals and went out of the door. A shower sounded nice, or a bath if they had one… Finding the bathroom and something that kind of looked like a shower… As she slipped off the robe and any other clothing, she heard the door open. Turning she saw a shell shocked guy. For a few seconds he had a chance, sadly after that she had a towel wrapped around herself… It. Was. On. And soon you heard the shrill screams echo though out the ship… and now we skip a few minutes…Yukiko had successfully gotten Obi-wan's lightsaber and backed him into the corner, and was threatening his 'family jewels'. Sadly, someone coughPadmecough managed to get the lightsaber away. Shortly after, Yukiko was once again in the bathroom and the shower while Obi wan was in the infirmary.

Remembering back to the movie, Yukiko wondered if they {JedI} really didn't feel anything towards women or girls or anything really. (She has only glanced at the screen as Miranda watched the movie) Getting up she looked down at the white dress-robe she was wearing and looked at a sewing kit she had asked for out of boredom. Standing in front of a mirror she began to plan exactly a way to test just how much they had brain washed the kid from earlier. Slipping off the dress she began to work.

Roughly twenty minutes later she had made a neck line that lightly showed a bit of cleavege, yet in a way it seemed unintentional, a triangle at the area of where her belly button was in the middle of it, and the a pulled in the lower part were it bustled at her hip and left most of her leg bare as it draped down. Pulling her now wavy maroon hair to where she had her bangs shaping her face and most of the top up and the back allowed to flow onto her shoulders with a slight wave. Now that she though about it this was the most oliv toned skin that a male had ever seen of her. Then a flash of Padme's angered face passed through her mind and a shocked one of the guy who supposedly wasn't tempted or attracted to anyone. A smile flickered across her lips as she slipped on the sandals and walked out of the room.

Going into the infirmary she noticed the male was still a sleep and she felt sick to her stomach thinking about their earlier encounter. Not that she way guilty but the fact that the male was a peeping tom. Fighting down her urge to find the stick-thing she sat on the adge of his bed with a piece of paper and a pen doodling waiting until the fun could begin.

Hearing a slight grown she looked up to see her vict- JedI awakening. All most instantly his cheeks flared with color before drained once more with fear. She fought down the urge to smirk and hope he peed his pants. Idly she wondered where this sadistic side had come from… "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I-I over reacted," she said smiling lightly and watch him relax. Yes her little experiment was going to be quite a sport~

~Miranda~

The red haired teen stared at the three standing before her in amazement, the original shock of having her favorite sith in her home having faded, she was horribly confused. Maul, Qui-gon, and Anakin all stared back at her, hoping she could tell them where they were and why they were here instead of the ship. Young Anakin squeaked in surprise as Darth Maul seemed to remember himself and drew his lightsaber, pointing one end threateningly at the jedi beside him. Qui-gon looked at the sith for a moment, before he quietly asked, "Wouldn't it be more beneficial for all of us if we worked together on a way to return to our rightful places?" He moved to place himself between Maul and Anakin, who was hiding behind my legs fearfully. The zabrak warrior considered the suggestion for a moment, the growled out that he would cooperate with the rest of us in our efforts to send them home. A few days later, Miranda found herself sitting cross-legged on the ground across from Anakin. The toaster-ray was on the floor between them as they tried to puzzle out how to reverse the transportation effect of it. She looked up from the mess of parts and half drawn plans as Darth Maul swept past her. He had been randomly disappearing throughout the days the three had been living in Miranda's basement/lab thing, and she was getting curious as to where her favorite sith was running off to. She got up and silently followed him through her house to the backyard. Maul sighed and sat himself underneath the curly willow growing there. The redhead watched as he took a few deep breaths and began to meditate, a mischievous plan forming in her mind. She tiptoed her way across the yard and, as silently as she could, came up behind him. As she reached to poke his shoulder, he stood up and, in a flash, threw her across the yard. He stalked back into the house, passing Qui-gon as he went, muttering under his breath that he was getting soft. Qui-gon stood and snickered under his breath as their teenaged hostess tried-and failed- to pick her self up and walk away with dignity.

A/N: Push de button. You know you want to.


End file.
